ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Justice
is an Ultra who appears in Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet. He also appears in Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle, under the identity of an alien girl named Julie. History Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Another Ultraman like Cosmos, Justice came to Earth at the end of the Scorpiss invasion. Attacking the invasion’s forerunner, Sandros, at the moment attacked Cosmos. The ultra knocked the monster to the side. As it recovered, he delivered some of his energy to the weakened warrior, allowing them both to take on the vile monster. As they did so, Sandros began to unleash its black cloud, blocking out the sun. In complete darkness the pair of heroes was attacked mercilessly by its energized blades. The foolish monster, however, eventually made a mistake. Charging up its fire ball exposed itself in the darkness, allowing both Cosmos and Justice to quickly fire off their Cosmium and Victorium Rays, annihilating the fiend and saving the Earth yet again. With their jobs done, Cosmos and Justice returned to the stars, but something horrible would soon drive them apart. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Aligning himself with a race of aliens intent on destroying all life on Earth before it could reach out and disrupt peace across the universe, the Ultra merged with an alien girl named Julie. Justice arrived while Cosmos(Eclipse Mode) was in battle with two Gloker Pawns. It seemed she had come to help, but instead recharged the robots with energy and helped vanquish the hero Ultraman Cosmos. Julie watched as more attacks spread across the globe, not showing an ounce of remorse until discovering a little girl and her pet dog. This reminded her, and Justice, of the goodness within mankind. After the Gloker Rook devastated the Earth monsters that came to fight, Justice attacked it. Breaking its armor repeatedly, the hero managed to finish it off with a blast of his Victorium Ray, but an even stronger opponent was coming in the form of the Gloker Bishop. The super being was unable to take down the super robot himself, but when Cosmos returned with a new form, the Future Mode, the two once again joined forces. Being recharged by the hero, the two finished the weapon off with hits from both their attacks combined into one! The battle wasn't over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that were preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the Giga Endra and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren't ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend! The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship. The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would now, and forever, be guarded by the united team of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice! Ultraman Ginga ]] Ultraman Justice participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside Ultraman Cosmos but, with other Ultras from other universes and their allies against the forces of evil. In the middle of battle, Dark Lugiel turned every Ultra present, alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Darker Gale but like others he also turned into a Spark Doll. The location of Justice's Spark Doll is unknown. Your Future After Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, Justice and the rest of the spark dolls return to their original forms and return to their own universe. Profile Stats *'Height': 46 m *'Weight': 41,000 t *'Age': 17,000 years old Body Features *'Color Timer': Just like any other Ultra being, Justice has a color timer on his chest that indicates how much time/energy he has left. *'Eyes': Justice's eyes can see great distances and hidden enemies. *'Protectors': The armor on Justice's chest, they are the sturdiest parts of his anatomy and are virtually indestructible. *'Ultra Armor': Justice's armor is standard, it is resistant to fire and lasers and just as strong as any Ultra armor *'Arms': While Cosmos is described as a 'Speed Type' Justice is described as a Power Type. His default form was comparable to Cosmos' Eclipse mode in terms of physical strength, perhaps even stronger. Transformation Unlike other Ultras, Justice does not have the traditional rise scene like them. Instead, Juile puts her Just Lancer on her chest and she becomes a ball of light before flying up. Then it will reveal Julie in her Ultra Form as Justice Standard Mode. Her rise is similar to real time transformations. IMG 0651.jpeg|Julie uses the Just Lancer IMG 0652.jpeg|Juile put the Just Lancer on her chest IMG 0653.jpeg|Julie is enveloped by light IMG 0654.jpeg|A light tunnel appears IMG 0655.jpeg|Juile becomes a ball of light before flying up IMG 0656.jpeg|Justice's ball of light flying towards the battlefield IMG 0657.jpeg|A silhouette of Justice appears and... IMG 0658.jpeg|...reveals Justice in Standard Mode. JusticeRise.gif Forms is Justice's initial appearance, which can be considered as an equivalent to Cosmos' Luna Mode, where he demonstrated high mobility and performance. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 2.8 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Height': 1600 m *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t (100 kg in human terms) :;Techniques * : Using both hands placed in front of him, Justice can emit a powerful orange energy beam from his arms. * : Justice can fire a powerful orange energy beam from either hand. * : Justice can fire energy bombs from his fists. Averaged powered, but can be fired in rapid succession. * : Arrow of light aimed at the vitals of the enemy. * : Justice is able to shoot energy waves that are able to revive something that was paralyzed. First seen used on Gloker Pawns. * : Justice can restore another Ultra's energy. *'Justice Punch': Justice is able to perform a deadly punch on an opponent. *'Justice Chop': Justice is able to perform a deadly chop on an opponent. *'Justice Kick': Justice is able to perform a deadly kick on an opponent. *'Justice Whipper': Justice is able throw an enemy, making it look like they're flying. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Justice can easily leap over 1000 meters into the air. *'Combination Attack': Justice can grab onto Cosmos's hands and they will both spin very fast. Upon letting go Justice's entire body will act like a boomerang. *'Mode Change': Justice is able to enter his Crusher mode at will. In Crusher mode, he is much stronger. VictoriumRay.gif|Victorium Ray JusticeLightEffectir.gif|Light Effector dazzling_arrow.jpg|Dazzling Arrow Justice-Beam.jpg|Justice Smash justice remover.jpg|Justice Remover Justice_Ability.jpg|Justice Ability :;Unused Techniques *'Justice Protect': Builds a wall of energy, emitted from his body, to protect himself and others from an enemy attack. *'Justice Fix': Justice is able to make himself or an object hover in space against gravity. *'Justice See Through': Justice is able to see through any obstacle. *'Justice Hearing': Justice is able to recognize a small sound in distant. *'Justice Move': Momentary movement via Ultra Physic. *'Justice Living': A beam that is able to stop the enemy in the air. *'Justice Manifest': Justice can project rays that expose invisible targets or cancels an opponent's illusions. *'Justice Kinesis': By making full use of his Ultra psychic powers, Justice can make even large objects move through the air. *'Justice Cutter': Justice can create a blade of light that is capable of cutting through an enemy in an instant. *'Justice Swing': A grappling technique. *'Justice Head Butt': Justice performs a very strong headbutt. - Crusher= Crusher Mode is Justice's second form, which considered as an equivalent of Cosmos' Corona Mode, as it focuses on strength and firepower. Justice gains this form after realizing what true "justice" means, as he stands up and rebel against Delaxion as well. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 1800 m *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t (120 kg in human terms) :;Techniques * : Using both hands placed in front of him, Justice can emit a powerful orange energy beam from his arms. More powerful than the Victorium Ray. * : Justice can emit tiny, yellow arrows of energy from his palms. He can fire more than one at a time. * : Justice is now capable of tearing apart materials such as metal used to make Gloker Rook. * : Justice able to do a strong high speed kick. * : Justice can restore another Ultra's energy. (Used In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3) *'Crusher Whipper': A stronger variation of the Justice Whipper. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Justice can easily leap over 1000 meters in the air. *'Super Strength': In Crusher mode, Justice's physical strength and energy attacks are much stronger than his Standard mode's. *'Combine': In Crusher mode, Justice is able to combine with Ultraman Cosmos in order to create one, all powerful Ultra being, Ultraman Legend. * : Justice can combine his power with Ultraman Cosmos' power, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destroy monsters like Gloker Bishop in one blow. Their ultimate attack. * : Justice, alongside Cosmos, is able to jump at the same time and do a powerful vertical kick able to deal a great deal of damage. DagriumRay.gif|Dagrium Ray crusher_bloom.jpg|Crusher Bloom crusher hi kick.jpg|Crusher High Kick Crusher Justice Ability.jpg|Justice Ability Justice Combine.jpg|Combine CrossPerfection.gif|Cross Perfection }} Video Game Appearances Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Ultraman Justice is one of the playable Ultras for this game. He can transform into Crusher Mode as well. In Story Mode, Ultraman Justice will face Cosmos as seen in the third film. There are two different routes in the game: #If Cosmos is defeated, Justice would face against Gloker Bishop until Cosmos' arrival. #If Justice is defeated, Cosmos would face against Gloker Bishop until Justice's arrival. Toy Release Information Ultra Hero Series *Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (Ultra Hero & Monster Series, 2002) **''Release Date: 2002'' The first Ultraman Justice Standard Mode soft vinyl figure is released by Bandai, to conclude the film's release. *Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode **''Release Date:' 2003' The first Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode soft vinyl figure is released by Bandai, to conclude the film's release. *Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (Strongest 3 Ultra set) **''Release Date: '''2003' Another Ultraman Justice (Crusher) toy is released in different pose, along with Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode & Ultraman Legend (also in different poses) *Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (Ultra Hero Series, 2004) **''Release Date: '''2004' **''ID Number:' 37'' This reissue of the Ultraman Justice Standard Mode toy is purely identical to the 2002 release. *Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (Ultra Hero Series, 2004) **''Release Date: '''2004'' **''ID Number:' 38' This reissue of the Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode toy is purely identical to the 2003 release. *Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (Ultra Hero Series, 2009) **''Release Date: '''2009-11-28' **''ID Number:' 30'' The Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode toy is once '''again reissued as part of the Ultra Hero Series 2009 toyline. The toy's notable changes is the light cream color painted on the eyes, & the gunmetal color on the front fin. Unfortunately, this is the only form reissued. x_121.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (2003 Release) x_125.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2003) 200674162132044.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (2004) 200674162136241.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2004) 30ultramanjusticecrusher.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2009) mURTQWM68rj-ObbMPYWlTXw.jpg|Ultraman Justice (2009 Reissue) Other *Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (Ultra Hero Alpha, 2002) **''Release Date: 2002'' An articulated figure of Ultraman Justice (in Standard Mode) is released by Bandai. The toy can activate sounds by pressing it's color timer. *Transform! The Power of Justice set (Henshin set, 2003) **''Release Date: 2003'' **''Accessories: Justlancer, Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop'' Julie's Justlancer finally made it's appearance as a toy by Bandai. The toy can play sounds via a push of the button. The toy also can be flipped open (possibly by hand) The set also includes a smaller soft vinyl figures of Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop. Make sure you don't break the JustLancer when playing it. *Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (Sound Action Figure, 2013) **Release Date: 2013 **ID Number: 29 Made exclusively in China, this articulated figure of Ultraman Justice Standard Mode stands 17.5 cm, and it got tons of articulations too! The figure can play 3 kinds of sounds (Grunting, flight (?) sound, and an unknown 3rd sound) by pressing it's color timer. Also, the toy's neck is kind of awkwardly long. UH-aUltramanJustice.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha Ultraman Justice HenshinJusticenoChikaraSet.jpg|Henshin! Justice no Chikara Set (Justlancer, Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop included) UHStrongest3Ultraset.jpg|Ultra Hero Series: The 3 Strongest Ultras Set (Justice Crusher, Cosmos Future & Legend) 60559629-1_u_1.jpg|Ultraman Justice Action Figure (Bandai China Exclusive) Gallery Ultraman Cosmos 2: The Blue Planet Justice first appearance.png|Ultraman Justice's first appearance Justice first appearance I.png download (12).jpg Justice vs Sandros.png|Ultraman Justice vs Sandros 8438247287832901483298347548392 alt.jpg|Justice & Cosmos Eclipse Mode vs Sandros Cosmos Eclispe & Justice.jpg|Ultraman Justice & Cosmos Eclipses Mode 6c320a7ac7b622ca6df95db44f59ea40.jpg Justice & Cosmos.jpg Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle 16071411.jpeg Ultraman Jstc.jpg Img 1 m.jpg T0001592.jpg a9e95266965fa11352bc617e66ed484919c41df1.55.2.9.2.jpeg Crusher mode.png Justice_crusher.png G-Bisho with Justice.jpg Cosmos_heals_Justice.png Ucm3-cosjas01.jpg Justice & Cosmos Future.jpg Cosmos promotional.jpg Ultraman Cosmos vs Justice The final battle.png ucm3-cosjas03.jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden 201410161822225f2.jpg|Ultraman Justice & Cosmos with Ultraman Ginga in Shin Ultraman Retsuden Episode 68 Miscellaneous Justice.jpg justice03.jpg Ujstce.jpg Ultraman Jstce.jpg UltramanJUSTICE Crusher Mode.jpg Cosmos_Legend_Justice.jpg Justice.png 250px-Ultrman_Justice.png Ultraman Justice.png Ultraman Justice Charecter Standrad Mode.png Ultraman Justice Charecter Crusher Mode.png 18358616 1644833302211192 4481212342368007411 o.jpg Ultraman the Prime trailer IMG 1184.JPG Trivia *Ultraman Justice is the second Ultra who took his human form was female instead of male, the first one was Ultraseven 21. However, Justice has his fixed human form, unlike 21. **Justice is also the second male Ultra has female human host/form with the first one was Ultraman Ace's Yuko Minami. However, unlike Yuko, Julie is Justice's human form. **According to a magazine, the reason he took a female appearance is to display his view of justice as "one that transcends gender", hence seeing himself as neither male nor female. *Justice's voice actor, Osamu Ryutani, also voiced Ultraman Xenon in the Ultraman Max, Alien Metron in the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, and Ultraman Leo in a Hyper Battle DVD. *Ultraman Justice is the only good Ultra to have joined an antagonist's side but, later defected from them. *Ultraman Justice's standard form's design is a combination of elements from both Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga. **Similarly, Ultraman Justice himself is mostly themed after Ultraseven. *Ultraman Justice was originally designed as the star of an original video but instead appeared in the second Cosmos movie. Some magazines even went to further claim that he was a contender of Cosmos' role in the latter's series, although director Hideyuki Kawakami denied it as such. *Ultraman Justice was original planned to appear in the second Cosmos movie solo but Cosmos was put in it for advertisement value. *Ultraman Justice was also originally intended to appear in Ultraman Saga as well since the intended fusion Ultra was to be Ultraman Legend but was dropped to create Saga. id:Ultraman Justice Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Anti-Heroes turned Good Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultras from Unknown Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultraman Cosmos Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Videogame Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters